Everyday
|- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |Marshmello singles chronology |- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |Music video |- | colspan="2" |"Everyday" on YouTube |} Everyday" is a song recorded by American rapper Logic and music producer Marshmello. It was written by Logic and Marshmello, with uncredited co-production by 6ix. It was released through Def Jam Recordings on March 2, 2018, following Logic's 2018 singles "44 More" and "Overnight".12 Lyrically, Logic discusses his relentless work ethic and his motivators.3 Contents hide * 1Background * 2Composition * 3Critical reception * 4Live performances * 5Credit and personnel * 6Charts * 7Certifications * 8Release history * 9References Backgroundedit Marshmello first revealed the collaboration on August 11, 2017. "Been waiting to get in the studio with Logic for months now," he tweeted. "He's busy crushing the game."45 Logic officially announced the song on February 28, 2018.6 Both artists posted a behind-the-scenes video on social media prior to the song's release, which shows Marshmello in the studio dancing silently in front of the mic while Logic tells him to rap.7 Compositionedit The electronic-leaning track features "glitchy" hi-hats and synths. According to Rolling Stone's Ryan Reed, it finds Logic showcasing his wide range, and "alternating between brisk triplet rhymes and tender crooning."8 Critical receptionedit Aron A. of HotNewHipHop regarded the song as a "melody heavy single". He felt that it "veers into a different sound for both artists", with Marshmello "diving deeper into hip hop with hints of EDM throughout" while Logic "flexes his melodic side a bit more".9 Kat Bein of Billboard''regarded the song as "an ode to self-confidence from the emotionally-conscious MC currently batting a thousand" on which Marshmello "brings his trap drums to the forefront". Describing it as "bouncy, boastful and instantly enjoyable", he felt that it is "damn-near destined for radio play".10 Nicole Mastrogiannis of iHeartRadio wrote that Marshmello "shows fans the versatility of his skills as a producer with its hip hop beat".7 Live performancesedit On April 3, 2018, Logic performed the song live on ''The Ellen DeGeneres Show.11 Marshmello joined him on stage alongside DeGeneres as the performance conclude.12 Credit and personneledit Credits adapted from Tidal.13 * Logic – composition * Marshmello – composition, production * 6ix – uncredited co-production * Bobby Campbell – recording, mixing Chartsedit Certificationsedit Release historyedit Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ "Australian-charts.com – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved March 17, 2018. # Jump up^ "Austriancharts.at – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved March 22, 2018. # Jump up^ "Ultratop.be – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday" (in Dutch). Ultratip. Retrieved March 31, 2018. # Jump up^ "Logic Chart History (Canadian Hot 100)". Billboard. Retrieved March 21, 2018. # Jump up^ "Danishcharts.com – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday". Tracklisten. Retrieved March 28, 2018. # Jump up^ "Offiziellecharts.de – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday". GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved March 23, 2018. # Jump up^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Stream Top 40 slágerlista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved March 22, 2018. # Jump up^ "Irish-charts.com – Discography Logic". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved March 17, 2018. # Jump up^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved March 24, 2018. # Jump up^ "Charts.org.nz – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved March 23, 2018. # Jump up^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday". VG-lista. Retrieved March 24, 2018. # Jump up^ "Portuguesecharts.com – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday". AFP Top 100 Singles. Retrieved April 3, 2018. # Jump up^ "Swedishcharts.com – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday". Singles Top 100. Retrieved March 24, 2018. # Jump up^ "Swisscharts.com – Logic & Marshmello – Everyday". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved March 19, 2018. # Jump up^ "Official Singles Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved March 17, 2018. # Jump up^ "Logic Chart History (Hot 100)". Billboard. Retrieved March 20, 2018. # Jump up^ "Logic Chart History (Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs)". Billboard. Retrieved March 20, 2018. # Jump up^ "Logic Chart History (Pop Songs)". Billboard. Retrieved June 12, 2018. # Jump up^ "Logic Chart History (Rhythmic)". Billboard. Retrieved May 22, 2018. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Categories: * 2018 singles * 2018 songs * Logic (musician) songs * Marshmello songs * Def Jam Recordings singles * Songs written by Marshmello